


Legends in the abyss

by LNZetsumei



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cultivators, Gods, I just want to do something in Wuxia/Xianxia but in like, I'm picking up the shards of my confidence, Immortals, Original Story - Freeform, Poetic? Idk, This is just something I wrote, Vague Descriptions, Xianxia, idk what style this is idk how to tag this, my style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNZetsumei/pseuds/LNZetsumei





	1. Left in the abyss that is time

Eyes in the color of amethyst, he who holds the power to destroy is shrouded in mystery of cold winter nights where auroras stayed yet holds the shine of the sun.  
  
Eyes in the color of amber, he who holds the power to confine, whose presence was as warm as spring afternoon, a moon out of place in the vast blue sky.  
  
Fighting against demonic entities, enduring disparage from those who hold evil intentions, unswerving faith, they were depicted as the embodiment of Sun and Moon. Winter and Spring.  
  
Following the path against the will of heavens, the realms shook during their ascend toward Godhood. According to legends, the Heavenly Tribulations were suppressed by divine beings, a Divine Sacred Phoenix and True Azure Dragon, both reside in the heavenly realm above and said to be the true form of the twins, some said those were their guardians.  
  
As gods were, they were the worship of many, worldly and otherworldly although they never once seek fame.  
  
Answering the wishes of those who are pure-hearted, punishing those who have ill-intentions. Blessing those who hold true to their hearts. Helping lost, stranded souls.  
  
They were devoted to even the smallest of issue, be it within mortal, underworld or heavens all the while following the heavenly rules within their jurisdiction.  
  
One night their temple was burned down, reduced to crumbling debris and ash by people whose hearts were corrupted, morals tainted.  
  
The mortals feared their wrath, but it never came. So they rebuild, for the gods whose house were burned, a temple magnificent than before. Their pictures hanged. Depicting one whose eyes were amber filled with compassion; he who wore soft alabaster white, unrivaled grace, modest and a smile that could calm even the most vicious of beings, robes embroidered with cyan colored threads in the pattern of True Azure Dragon.  
  
A white jade hairpin held his midnight colored hair up. In his right hand, he held a folding fan with the color of the sky, decorated with golden flowers of plum blossoming.  
  
Depicting the other, whose amethyst hues giving him a sense of unreachable and unsolvable enigma; he who wore the color of calamity ever so heavenly, golden embroidery sewed into black robes in the pattern of Divine Phoenix. His expression elegant and dignified even without any trace of a smile. In his right hand, he held a celestial blade made of white jade, one that could rival the stars in the night sky. A white ribbon held his hair in a high ponytail.  
  
Never once they asked for praise, rewards or the acknowledgment of the ones higher than themselves, never looking down at the ones below them.  
  
_Selfless._  
  
Days, years go by, hundreds became thousands.  
  
Came a day where evil beings rose, an attempt to wreak havoc upon the mortal world as well as the heaven above. Gods, immortals, and cultivators threw their differences aside, for human lives are their priorities.  
  
A great war.  
  
Lasting for a thousand year.  
  
Ending with the fall of diabolical entities.  
  
Divine Phoenix and True Azure Dragon were among the ones whom had fallen.  
  
.  
..  
…  
  
Legends left in the abyss that is time recorded history left forgotten, tales retold from generations remained as tales. A lullaby for children, a story that is made for fairytales, many versions arose that spoke of Betrayal, Losing Control, Sacrifices.  
  
Names no longer recognized when spoken, left to be covered in dust.  
  
A plea from one whose clan were being massacred, seeking protection for his kin in the form of exchanging his life, a heart pure as a newly blooming flower, a child no more than seven years old.  
  
Two beings rose from their slumber, enveloping mountains with an otherworldly glow. Golden fire rose into the sky, devouring the darkness of the night atop the mountain peak, scorching abhorrent beings. Ethereal color of heavenly white glow freezes even the most infernal fire that had spread. Forever separating the mortal realms below from the mountain peaks that it had covered.   
  
No mortals have known their names. No mortals remember their voice, even the memories of heavens above in complete blur.


	2. Her story (Part 1)

The disappearance of a hairpin, a white feather as white as her skin.  
A kind heart and revolving happiness, a smile that calms turbulence.  
One from humble origins, respectful and quiet.  
Beauty making the flowers ashamed.  
  
Rumors has it from the Heaven she descend for the joy that she brought him.  
Rumors has it from Hell she raises for the family she ‘ruined’.  
  
Envy, the talk of many.  
Wrath, the inescapable feeling.  
  
The sweet maiden knew her place, know her punishment awaits.  
But for her children, she plea to whoever was willing.  
To protect them, to guide them in her absence.  
  
The poison did she drank, unaware.  
But perhaps not, perhaps she had always known.  
  
A stormy night, two infants lay in their mother’s embrace.  
A small smile for both of them from her.  
Her first and perhaps last meeting with them, for this life.  
That night did she closes her eyes, once clear and crystal-like hues never to be opened again.  
  
Innocence taken.  
Trust betrayed.  
Secrets remained in the abyss.  
  
Her children, both talented.  
Her children, twins mirroring each other.


	3. Their story

Her children, both drenched in the rain.  
Her children, who always had a smile on their face.  
Her children, who are no longer smiling.  
One holding the other, a small alley, darkened night.  
  
One no longer breathing.  
One who is crying, mourning.  
  
Seven days did he wait after returning.  
Seven days did he mourn.  
Seven days did the house not have been filled with laughter.  
Seven days after did he find the other lying on a bed.  
Breathing.  
  
But no longer the same.  
His eyes no longer clear.  
His voice once in a blue moon.  
  
The heavens shook for the first time in a long while, but what is time for those who reside above.  
  
They fought and subdued the Heavenly Tribulations.  
  
With a fan in hand, he who holds much care for the world.  
A frozen heart behind a feathery mask.  
  
With a sword in hand, he who upholds virtue  
A raging fire trapped within a clogged hourglass.  
  
Immortality gained, no longer seeking.  
Residing atop of sacred mountains.  
  
History repeats.  
  
Came a day where evil was summoned to the surface.  
Another war, repressed vengeance.  
Familiar faces taking different paths.  
Different mistakes, similar situations, a binding resent.  
  
Mirroring images of past long lost friends, the gods bestowed upon them a name.  
  
No more than tales, ancient wars were forgotten once more.  
Time flows but the sand within an hourglass never moved.  
The frozen heart never melts.


End file.
